The present invention relates to the field of linear actuators, and in particular, to a modular electric linear actuator facilitating assembly and disassembly.
An electric linear actuator, also known as a linear driver, is a novel linear actuation mechanism that mainly includes a motor linear actuator, a control apparatus, etc. Its main working principle is that the motor drives a lead screw to rotate. A drive nut is disposed on the lead screw, which is driven to reciprocate when the lead screw rotates, while a worm gear-worm mechanism is usually used between the motor and the lead screw to implement transmission. A common electric linear actuator uses the worm gear and worm for transmission. In particular, a worm on a gear of a motor actuates a worm gear to rotate, so as to enable a small lead screw in the worm gear to make an axial movement, and a connecting plate drives a limiting rod to make a corresponding axial movement. When a required travel is reached, a limiting block is adjusted to press a travel switch to cut off power, and the motor stops running.
However, components of an existing electric linear actuator are all assembled and fixed through screw bolts. Various components are involved, and the assembly and disassembly are troublesome. As a result, more labor and a longer assembly time are required, and the production cost is increased.